


Coming Clean

by radicallyred



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, How Do I Tag, I attempted fluff, I don't really know - Freeform, M/M, Smut, Tree Bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 19:33:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11835549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radicallyred/pseuds/radicallyred
Summary: Connor stays over at Evan's, smut ensues and the truth comes out.or the one i was inspired to write at one am and took a week to fine tune it.





	Coming Clean

**Author's Note:**

> notes at the beginning? who am i?  
> the title is a pun so *finger guns*  
> this is dedicated to the wonderful problematicc-favs on tumblr, go check her out she's great. as always, let me know if i suck.

Evan wakes to the sound of rain on the roof, colder than he usually is. He blinks, disoriented by the emptiness to his left before he realizes that Connor must have gotten up. He sighs and slides out of bed, trudging to the kitchen where he expects to see his boyfriend. He’s not there. Evan bites his lip and listens for movement in the apartment. Jared isn’t here, he went home for the weekend so Connor stayed over. When Evan was feeling up to it— no panic about living with someone besides Jared or Heidi—they usually stayed at Connor’s, a cozy studio apartment in the center of the city. But when Jared wasn’t around to comment on their every move, they took advantage of the bigger space. It isn’t like they haven’t discussed it, moving in. Because they have, but Evan usually ends up panicking about hypotheticals and Connor has to talk him off the ledge. The idea is actually quite appealing to Evan; waking up next to Connor everyday and being with him more than he is sometimes. It’s just… he doesn’t trust himself to keep up the good dynamic in the relationship. What if they break up? Or what if Evan decides that its too much and he needs to leave immediately? Or what if—  


The sound of the shower running grabs his attention and and he grins, moving from the kitchen to the bathroom door. He stops, anxiety bubbling in his stomach. What if Jared is home and it’s him in the shower and not Connor? He knocks, calling Connor’s name. So much for spontaneity, he thinks.  
“Come in!” Connor calls back. Evan opens the door and is hit with a wall of steam. Connor pokes his head out from behind the curtain and smiles at his boyfriend.  
“Hey,” Connor says.  
“Hi.” Evan licks his lips, wetting them, his mind reeling. “D-do you mind if I join y-you?” He asks over the noise of the water. Connor blinks, exasperated, but nods.  
“Yeah. Come on in.” Evan undresses, takes a deep breath and slides the curtain back. He steps in and is met with Connor’s toned back. He admires it, loving the way the water drenches his hair and cascades down his body. Connor turns just as Evan reaches out to touch him and grins at his boy. His wet hands move to cup Evan’s face, bringing him in for a kiss.  


“Good morning,” Connor murmurs against his lips after a moment.  
“G-good morning.” Evan blushes, a bit flustered. Connor kisses him again and slowly presses him against the wall of the shower. Evan gasps as Connor’s lips attach to the junction of his neck and his fingers tug on his hair.  
“Fu-Connor.” Evan moans. Connor grins and kisses down Evan’s neck. Evan pushes him off and ogles his body for a moment. Evan thinks that there might be a day where he can see Connor dripping wet and naked and not drop to his knees to suck him off. Today? Well, today is not that day. Evan teases Connor’s half hard cock with his mouth, sucking and licking him to full hardness rather quickly. Connor’s dick is long and slim, proportionate to the rest of his body and the head is always a bright pink. (Evan used to be insecure about his own, shorter and thicker in comparison. Connor had told him once that he was the perfect width and length to fit perfectly in his hands, his mouth, or rutting against his body. And, well, Evan found it hard to be insecure for long with his dick in Connor’s mouth.) Evan blows on the tip and Connor hisses at the cool air hitting his hot cock. Evan chuckles and takes him into his mouth, tongue swirling around the head, lapping up the precome before sucking Connor down to the root. He breathes through his nose and tries to minimize the urge to gag. Connor’s fingers thread in his hair as he moans.  


“Holy fucking shit, Ev. Keep going.” Connor reassures him. Evan narrows his lips and pulls his head back before pushing forward again. He picks up a rhythm, stopping occasionally when Connor was buried in the back of his throat to swallow.  
“Evan.” Connor whines. “I’m gonna come, fuck.” Evan tightens his grip on Connor’s thighs and doubles his efforts and it’s less than a minute before Connor is coming down his throat with a an embarrassingly high moan. Evan swallows and pulls off, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He glances up at Connor through his lashes and Connor’s heart skips a beat as he helps his beautiful—beautiful!— boy off the ground. Connor kisses him hard again and Evan grinds his hips against Connor’s thigh. Connor chuckles as Evan moans against his lips.  
“You are so fucking hot.” Connor murmurs.  
“Connor please.” Evan absolutely whines as he grinds relentlessly against Connor. Connor kisses him as he takes his leaking cock in hand. He starts to stroke him slowly, twisting his wrist on the upstroke and enjoys Evan’s desperate noises and thrusts. He eventually takes mercy and picks up speed. It isn’t too long before Evan is struggling to breathe, short breaths coming in at an alarming rate.  


“Come on, Evan. Come for me.” Connor whispers in his ear. Evan does just that, moaning obscenely as he releases into Connor’s hand. Evan kisses Connor sweetly, murmuring a thanks and reaches for the soap.Connor kisses him sweetly and grabs the soap. They wash up in a comfortable silence and Evan hesitantly reaches for the shampoo before Connor can take it.  
"Can I– actually I've never done this and I was thinking maybe I could–if you'd let me, I–never mind." Evan blushes and looks down. Connor hooks a finger under Evan's chin and looks him in the eyes. Evan knows this look, has seen it a hundred times since their friendship began. So he takes a deep breath and clears his throat.  
"Can I wash your hair?" Evan asks quietly. Connor smiles and nods, wetting his hair enough for Evan to wash. He bends slightly and Evan gets to work.  
"Okay," Evan says. "Head back." Connor helps Evan rinse his hair.  
"Now you," Connor says tapping Evan's hip.  
"What? No, no Connor you don't have to."  
"I don't mind." Connor says kneading the skin on his hip.  
"O-okay." Evan lets him, feeling his anxiety melt away as soon as Connor's fingers begin to massage his scalp. Connor wordlessly tilts Evan's head back and rinses the suds.  
"C'mon, let's go get some breakfast. I'm starving." Connor says and shuts the water off. They dry off and dress around each other in casual conversation.  
"Wanna go out for breakfast? I don't think I have much here." Evan apologizes.  
"Yeah that sounds good, actually." Connor pulls his hoodie on and sits to pull on his socks. Evan smiles a little at how domestic this all is and how natural and safe it feels. Evan smiles as warmth spreads through him when he realizes that he just thought about being domestic with Connor without panic surging through his veins. He bites his lip and zips his jacket.  
"Let's go."  


It's not until they're at the diner that Connor questions his mood.  
"You okay? You've got a funny look on your face." Connor asks sipping his coffee.  
"Yeah," Evan reassures him. "Just love you." Connor blushes, smiles and caresses Evan's knuckles. Evan thinks this could be an okay thing, moving in. He summons all the courage in his being and speaks.  
"Connor?" Connor looks up expectantly.  
“I’m ready." Evan says. Connor quirks an eyebrow.  
"For?" Evan can't help the smile that spreads across his face.  
“To move in with you." Connor nearly chokes on his waffle.  
"I-Really? You want to?" Evan nods.  
"Yes. There's nowhere else I’d rather be.” Evan beams, chokes when Connor smiles over the rim of his mug.  
"Me too."  


It's much later when they return, full and happy. Evan collapses on the couch and all but pulls Connor down with him.  
“You’re warm, cuddle me.” Evan insists. Connor chuffs and pulls him tighter.  
“So, what made you decide that you’re ready to move in?” Connor asks quietly, as if the question would pop the bubble they’re in. Evan just shrugs.  
“The shower this morning, I think. We were getting dressed and I realized that you have a drawer here and a shelf in the closet and a toothbrush in the bathroom and it felt right.” Connor hides his face in Evan’s hair because he _isn’t_ crying (Fall allergies are just fucking bad right now, okay?) and wants to be closer to this boy.  
“So I guess the shower made me come clean.” Evan smirks. “Puns intended.” Connor groans and kisses his neck.  
“You suck.”  
“You love me.”  
“I do.” Connor smiles.  
“I love you, too.” They fall asleep like that, wrapped around each other. And for once, Evan is content.


End file.
